


come a little closer

by vindice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Arcobaleno Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Reborn being Reborn, Smitten Reborn, Trans Character, also someone gets shot but that’s not the focus, i guess?, just for context, trans Sawada Tsunayoshi, well not completely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Reborn’s been thinking about this for a while now.





	come a little closer

**Author's Note:**

> for context this is a trans Tsuna fic but I lost the will to write before getting to that part. a shame given how I started writing this whole thing for that specific part in the first place.
> 
> as of now this is marked as completed. it’s not finished and it will get a second, final and explicit chapter, but I didn’t want to get your hopes up since I don’t know when my depression is gonna give in. if you’d like to be notified when it happens, subscribe to the story. :) or not, I’m not the boss of you.
> 
> Anyway. Have this piece with Reborn taking it as a challenge to fluster Tsuna.

“Tsuna,” Reborn looks up at the brunet, grazing his lips with his tongue. He’s been thinking about this for a while now. “Sit on my face.”

Tsuna barely catches himself from tripping when his step falters up the stairs. He looks back at Reborn, eerily beautiful amber eyes alight with the purest of Sky Flames.

“What?”

Not too far from them, a gun goes off, the sound of a silencer giving it away. Reborn frunces his lips a little, because Lal just shot one of their targets before anyone else could.

Great. Now she has dibs on dinner tonight. Reborn’s already tasting the spiciest meal he’s ever had destroying his tastebuds.

He loves a good challenge, he really does, but not for the first time, Lal’s love for Indian food makes his respect towards her raise a bar.

(He’ll make it up to Tsuna with those cheesecakes and the little flan desserts he had been eying earlier at Kawahira’s.)

“Sit on my face.” Reborn repeats, completely serious. His hand moves forward to shoot at the shadows over Tsuna’s shoulder, a warm feeling spreading on his chest when he doesn’t even flinch.

He’s still trying to get used to Tsuna’s unwavering trust, the way he doesn’t truly question things when it comes to Reborn’s hitman nature.

“Now?” Tsuna asks with ever so slightly wide eyes, the closest to confusion and bewilderment he can come in this state.

Reborn has seen him in all of his stages, knows all his sides, loves him in all his facets. He’s also long since come to realize Hyper Dying Will Mode is both one of the more delightful and challenging parts of Tsuna. He loves how quiet and stealthy he is in this state, how down to earth in a business-like manner he gets. But he’s also come to mourn how he can’t quite make Tsuna squirm when he’s like this.

Reborn grins. “If you’re into that, I believe we can arrange it.”

Tsuna’s cheeks warm, an endearing pale shade of pink settling gently high on his cheeks. If it weren’t for his flame enhanced sight, Reborn would have missed it.

Tsuna opens his mouth, no doubt about to reprimand him, but a sound of despair interrupts him.

“Oh my god,” Skull groans from behind Reborn. “ _Can you not_.”

“Reborn!” Tsuna reproaches, no doubt having forgotten for a moment Skull was there with them. To be fair, Reborn hadn’t known he was. He thought he was still in Verde’s lap, making out in the van.

As if he knows what he’s thinking, Skull looks at him with no small amount of exasperation, equals parts disgusted and nervous.

“Senpai, stop being gross.” Skull walks past them, quicker when he crosses him than he does when he passes Tsuna. “Leave it for when you’re alone, or at least until we’re not in the murder house, please.”

That’s fair. Not that Reborn will admit it.

Tsuna takes one look at his face, and sighs. He shakes his head before following Skull.

Reborn is not fooled in the slightest. He saw the amusement twinkling in his eyes.

 _Oh,_ he thinks as he goes his own way to take care of his part of the mission, anticipation building in his insides. _That’s not a no._

He’s looking forward to dessert.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a-girl-with-a-ponytail @ tumblr was really looking forward to this. I’m sorry. I hope if you read this you still enjoyed.


End file.
